


So Close Now (Don't Let Me Down)

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Broomstick rides, Established Relationship, F/F, Flying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: A game of twenty questions and a shared broomstick bring about more than Hecate expected on an afternoon ride home.





	So Close Now (Don't Let Me Down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meridel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Raise A Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245805) by [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara). 



> A/N: This fic provides an explanation for a reference in my other fic "Raise A Glass" It's not at all necessary that you read that one to understand this but feel free to. For Meri, who read said other fic and commented please tell me this is the subject of future fic. Here you are dear and I hope you enjoy. Thank you to warmspringrain for the beta read. Title from HAIM's "Little of Your Love"

As they continued on their course, Ada leaned her head on Hecate’s shoulder. A natural lull came to their usual game of twenty questions to distract Ada from her flying sickness. Hecate tried to hide a smile at Ada’s movement. Though it had been a year into their romantic relationship, she was still grateful for the small gestures that told her of the comfort Ada gained from her presence. They’d been on their way back from a productive morning purchasing new textbooks and supplies for the next term.

“Hecate?”

“Hmm?” She replied as she kept her eyes on the skies ahead of them.

“Have you ever fooled around on a broomstick?”

It was a miracle she kept the broom steady as her eyes widened and she almost faltered. She performed a joint stabilization and steering spell before she turned her head back to Ada.

“What?”

Ada shrugged as she tilted her head up at Hecate. "Fooled around on a broomstick? I was just wondering. I didn’t mean to offend you. Forget it really, I--”

“N-never thought about it,” answered Hecate though looking down at Ada she could hardly think of anything else. “H-how would you even go about it?”

Ada took a moment to consider her, probably gauging if her inquiry were real. She softened and shook her head. “You don’t have to indulge me, dear.”

Hecate tilted her head. “No, I-I want to know.”

It was true. Hecate hadn’t exactly been the adventurous type with past lovers. A bed in a locked room was always enough for her. It was different though, with Ada. Ada made Hecate want to try new things, seek out experiences in a new way. Ada’s curiosities were never just random wondering and Hecate knew of her struggle to ask for what she wanted.

Ada bit her lip. “You do?” Hecate nodded and Ada took a breath. “Well,” she started as she gestured between them, “in this position, I suppose I could slip my hand under your cloak and unbutton your blouse and--”

“What about you? There’s nothing I can--”

Ada smiled. “You could reciprocate when we get back. Not to mention, we can still manage to kiss like this.” She leaned up as if to demonstrate and Hecate wasted no time meeting her lips halfway. It was slightly awkward with having to remember not to lean too much, lest they fall off, but it was a nice kiss all the same.   

When they parted, Hecate kept her gaze on the twinkle in Ada’s soft blue eyes and whispered, “will you show me?”

Ada gave her a hesitant smile. One that reminded Hecate of Ada under lamplight gently asking to touch and explore. A smile Hecate was immune to resisting. “You’re sure?”

It was a half hour yet before they reached home and if Ada kept looking at her like that, all quiet curiosity and desire, Hecate felt she might burst from wanting. “Yes.”

“Alright then,” said Ada as she scooted closer to Hecate on the broom. She waved her arm and issued an extra cloaking spell. “In case anyone flys by,” she explained.

Hecate briefly hesitated. She’d forgotten other witches or wizards could pass them by.

“You can change your mind, dear,” came Ada’s gentle voice.

Hecate looked down at her and shook her head. “I’m fine.” She nodded toward Ada. “Let’s begin.” She straightened her posture and waited.

Ada gave Hecate’s arm a brief squeeze, a reminder to relax. Then Ada moved her hand to hover over the opening of Hecate’s cloak. “Remember to let me know if you’re uncomfortable or want to stop.”

Hecate gave her a small smile. “I promise.”

She sighed as Ada’s hand ventured inside her cloak and rested over the buttons of her blouse. Hecate’s clutch on the broomstick beside Ada tightened as she anticipated her touch. Hecate didn’t have to wait long as Ada unbuttoned a few buttons on her blouse and slipped her fingers inside.

“Admittedly, I’m only testing theory here,” offered Ada.

Hecate took a shaky breath as Ada’s finger tips grazed her stomach. “I’d say you’re on the right track.” She caught Ada’s small smile as she snuck a look out of the corner of her eye. Ada gave Hecate’s arm a small kiss as she ventured higher. Once she reached the underside of Hecate’s breast, Hecate let out a small gasp.

She faltered slightly and Ada reached around and pressed her hand against Hecate’s on the broom. Ada whispered in her ear, “Don’t lose your grip, dearest.”

Hecate shivered and pursed her lips. “E-easy for you to say.” Ada’s hand stopped moving and she almost pulled away before Hecate stopped her. “Please don’t stop, not yet.”

Ada nodded and grazed Hecate’s breast as she reached around to her side and brought her closer. Hecate was confused by the action before she realized it made it easier for them to kiss and leaned down to meet Ada’s lips once again. She pulled Ada’s bottom lip between her teeth as Ada’s finger started to circle a lace covered nipple.

“More,” moaned Hecate as she leaned into Ada’s touch.

“Careful,” whispered Ada as she pressed a firm grip back. Hecate opened her eyes and saw why she’d said it. Hecate was leaning too far forward on the broom. She sighed and readjusted, considering giving them a boost so they might arrive home faster.

Ada gave her breast a squeeze. “I have you, darling, just trust me.” She moved her hand to hold Hecate loosely around the stomach, emphasizing her point.

Hecate took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trusting Ada and her own spell on the broom. Ada waited a moment before her hand started to roam again. She traced insistent patterns on Hecate’s stomach and along the lines of her bra. She reached up to unbutton the rest of Hecate’s shirt, giving her better access to Hecate’s chest. Hecate shivered as Ada ran her fingers along her collarbone and the base of her neck.

“You’re such a gorgeous sight, you know?”

Hecate turned her head and opened her eyes to find Ada’s deep blue eyes filled with a familiar desire. She leaned down and pulled Ada into a kiss, lamenting the fact that she couldn’t cradle Ada’s face as she did so. Ada gave a muffled moan as she slipped her hand inside Hecate’s bra. Hecate arched into her touch and felt the broom move with her. She growled as she broke away from Ada, reminded that they had to be careful.

Ada smiled up at her. “We can wait till we get--”

“Don’t you dare stop,” snapped Hecate. She bit her lip, hoping it hadn’t sounded too harsh but Ada just chuckled.

“Yes, dear,” she replied playfully as she pulled and squeezed Hecate’s nipple. Hecate moaned and Ada gave her arm a small kiss before she pulled her hand out of Hecate’s bra and dragged it to the top line of Hecate’s skirt. Hecate moved forward slightly but Ada’s hand paused and started to button Hecate’s blouse.  

Hecate knitted her eyebrows as she looked at Ada. “What are you--”

Ada pointed to the skyline. “We’re nearly there.”

Hecate turned and spotted the school on the horizon. She readjusted and lifted the stabilization and steering spell, adding a small boost to their flight. In the five minutes it took them to reach the school grounds, Hecate thrummed with frustrated anticipation. Ada slipped off the broom first and sent their purchases to her office. She turned as Hecate sent her broom to the shed. “Would you like to--”

Hecate took Ada’s hand and transferred them both to her rooms. Once they settled, she cradled Ada’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. Ada let out a surprised _oh_ before she leaned up into the kiss, pressing their bodies closer. Hecate backed Ada up against her bed, parting only when Ada’s legs met the edge of it.

Ada winked at her. “A little eager dear?”

Hecate waved her hand and vanished her clothes before she straddled Ada’s lap. “You have no idea.”

Ada smiled as she waved her fingers to let down Hecate’s hair before threading her fingers through it. “We should get on with it then.”  She gave Hecate’s hair a gentle tug before leaning forward to take Hecate’s breast into her mouth and trail her fingers down the same path they’d followed on the broom ride over. Hecate caught her hand before she reached up to squeeze Hecate’s breast and led it down between Hecate’s legs.

“Ada please,” she groaned. She felt Ada smile against her breast before her fingers slipped in between Hecate’s folds. Hecate moaned and moved against them as Ada circled her clit with her thumb and teased her entrance. Hecate wrapped her arms around Ada’s shoulders, pressing down and allowing Ada better access to her neck. Ada adjusted by licking and nipping the base of Hecate’s throat as her fingers sped up.

“Ada,” cried Hecate as her hips moved in time with Ada’s fingers.

Ada wrapped an arm around Hecate’s waist to aid her movements and gave her sternum a small kiss. “I’m here, darling. You can let go whenever you’re ready.”

Hecate closed her eyes and gave herself over to the rhythm of Ada’s fingers. She reached the edge of her release as Ada’s fingers moved inside of her and twisted in precisely the way she liked. She continued to ride Ada’s hand, albeit a little slower, as she chased the wonder of her aftershocks.

Hecate slumped against Ada as her breathing evened out and her heart rate returned to normal. Ada gave her shoulder a kiss as she slowly pulled her hand out and wrapped both arms around her.

After a few moments, Ada spoke. “So did you like it?”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows as she pulled back and looked at Ada. “Like what exactly?”

Ada winked. “Fooling around on a broomstick?”

Of all the reactions Hecate thought she might have, she didn’t expect the chuckle that bubbled inside her chest before she answered. “It was rather entertaining but I must say,” she gently pushed Ada on to her back and vanished her clothes, “I much prefer locations where I’m allowed full range of motion and the ability to touch you back.”

Ada smiled as she reached up to cup Hecate’s cheeks. “Well, I can’t argue with that.”

  



End file.
